Upside Down
by Arnaud-TVD
Summary: Damon, Rebekah, Matt, Kol et Klaus sont tous en couple avec un OC, et chaque couple se rend à l'anniversaire d'Epi, la petite-amie de Damon. BEAUCOUP de drame dans ces 5 couples!
1. Davekah

_Je poste cette fic sur des couples entre les persos de TVD et les gens d'un chat que je fréquente! Enjoy!_

_PDV de David_

Pour la énième fois depuis que je l'avais achetée, je fixais anxieusement la bague de fiançailles que je comptais offrir à Rebekah ce soir, devant tous les invités. Je connaissais Rebekah depuis deux ans déjà, et j'étais donc plus que familier avec ses changements d'humeur et d'avis. Depuis une semaine, l'angoisse n'avait cessé de monter en moi, et j'appréhendai ce moment plus que tout. J'avais décidé de lui demander sa main deux mois auparavant, mais je ne cessais de repousser ma demande. Cependant, nous étions en couple depuis plus d'un an, et je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. Ma peur d'un refus était démesurée, et je songeais encore à repousser le moment où je la demanderai en mariage. Je fus coupé de mes pensées par la voix de Rebekah, qui se rapprochait du dressing, où je m'empressai de dissimuler la bague sous une chemise. Lorsqu'elle me trouva là, prête à partir chez les Salvatore, où nous avions été invités pour célébrer l'anniversaire d'Epi.

"Tu n'es pas encore prêt? On va être en retard si tu ne te dépêches pas!" s'exclama-t-elle en me voyant torse nu, la chemise à la main.  
"Non je viens de trouver ma chemise, je vais me dépêcher." annonçai-je en lui souriant.  
"Rappelle-moi qui vient", me dit-elle pendant que je finissait de m'habiller.  
"Eh bien, tu connaitras Arnaud et Matt, Damon et Epi bien sûr, ainsi que tes frères; Elijah, Klaus accompagné d'Amel, et Kol de Nesrine!"  
"Ugh... Pas elle..." soupira-t-elle.  
"Fais un effort, Nessy est une de mes meilleures amies, et je ne te demande même pas de l'aimer, juste d'être correcte avec elle. Tu ferais ça pour moi?" demandai-je.  
"Bon d'accord, j'essaierai de ne pas l'égorger avant la fin du repas!" dit-elle, sarcastique.

Rebekah était décidément la femme que j'aimais de tout mon cœur, et je ne pouvais manquer cette occasion; ce soir, j'allais lui demander de m'épouser. Je ne doutais pas de son amour envers moi, au contraire, mais j'appréhendai véritablement cet instant. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte d'entrée, je l'arrêtai en lui attrapant la main. Elle me regardait, l'air perplexe.

"Je t'aime Rebekah." dis-je simplement.  
"Moi aussi je t'aime David", répondit-elle, "mais on va être en retard!"


	2. Klamel

_PDV d'Amel_

"AMEL!"

Klaus entra à grands pas dans notre chambre, furieux. Il me fixait, comme si je savais ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel état.

"J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone de Rebekah!" cria-t-il. "Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il viendrait à la soirée?"

Je soupirai. Évidemment, il parlait d'Elijah.

"Nik calme-toi, c'est tout de même ton frère, tu vas bien devoir le pardonner un jour ou l'autre!"  
"Non! Après ce qu'il a osé faire, je ne le pardonnerai jamais!"  
"Klaus, on ne choisit pas ses sentiments, tu le sais mieux que quiconque! Il n'a pas choisi de tombe amoureux de moi!"  
"Il pourrait au moins le cacher! Or, il m'a ouvertement dit qu'il comptait bien te récupérer."  
"Laisse-le dire, et essaye de te contenir ce soir, Epi serait furieuse que nous gâchions son anniversaire!"

Il s'assit sur le lit avec un air dépité et je continuai de me maquiller.  
J'avais rencontré Elijah il y a un an, chez David et Rebekah, où cette dernière avait invité son ainé. Le courant était immédiatement passé entre nous, mais je le voyais uniquement en tant que bon ami, et je m'étais assurée de le lui faire comprendre. J'avais rencontré Klaus lors d'une soirée, où Elijah m'avait invité chez lui. J'avais immédiatement été charmée par la beauté du jeune frère d'Elijah, et j'avais passé la majeure partie de la soirée avec lui. Après quelques semaines de fréquentations, nous nous sommes finalement mis en couple, au grand damn d'Elijah. Celui-ci avait ensuite redoublé d'effort afin de me séduite, mais en vain. J'ai fini par fuir Klaus le jour où une femme se prétendant une amie de Klaus, une certaine Katherine, m'avait dévoilé le secret de mon compagnon. Il était un vampire. Pire, lui et sa famille étaient les vampires les plus vieux de tous les temps. Environ un mois plus tard, notamment grâce à Nesrine qui m'avoua que Kol, son petit-ami et cadet de Klaus, était un vampire. Elle n'avait pas peur et avait confiance en lui. J'ai longuement réfléchis avant de me remettre en question, et j'ai finalement accepté la nature de Klaus, remarquant que ça n'influait en rien sur sa personnalité. J'étais tombé amoureuse d'une personne, et vampire ou non, je l'aimais toujours.  
Quand j'eus finit de me préparer, j'attrapai Klaus par la manche, le levant du lit, et l'embrassai rapidement sur les lèvres, pour lui faire comprendre que quoiqu'il advienne, je le choisirai toujours lui, et non Elijah, que j'appréciais néanmoins.  
Il appela son chauffeur pour nous rendre chez les frères Salvatore. Une fois la limousine arrivée, je regardai Klaus avec un sourire d'incrédulité. Il était vraiment prêt à tout pour en mettre plein la vue à Elijah.


	3. Mataud

_PDV de Matt_

"Matt!"

Le cri d'Arnaud, venant du premier étage, me fit réagir immédiatement. Je me mis à courir vers l'escalier et montai les marches quatre à quatre. Lorsque j'arrivai dans la chambre, d'où provenait la voix d'Arnaud, j'étais paniqué.

"Que se passe-t-il?" m'écriai-je en le voyant debout, face au miroir.  
"Tu m'aides à faire mon nœud pap'?" répondit-il simplement.

Je fus immédiatement soulagé, et je me plaçai devant lui en prenant son nœud papillon et en le passant autour du col de sa chemise. Tandis que j'étais concentré sur mon nœud, je voyais qu'il me fixait, l'air sérieux.

"Tu sais, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de paniquer dés que je t'appelle!"  
"Plus facile à dire qu'à faire! C'est juste que..." commençai-je avant d'être stoppé par une larme qui coulait le long de ma joue. "Avec cette saloperie de maladie je... Je m'attends toujours au pire."

Le cancer d'Arnaud avait été diagnostiqué quelques mois auparavant. Il avait d'abord esquivé le sujet, mais avait fini par m'en parler. Son cancer avait commencé sur un rein, mais s'était ensuite généralisé. Arnaud était toujours optimiste et paraissait normal, mais il savait très bien qu'il lui restait très peu de temps à vivre, et que la mort pouvait le frapper n'importe quand. Il essuya ma larme avec son pouce et me regarda dans les yeux.

"Hey Matt, regarde moi! Ça va aller. On doit être fort tous les deux, et quand je ne serais plus là, tu vas devoir continuer ta vie et être heureux!"  
"Comment pourrais-je être heureux si tu meurs?" demandai-je en commençant à pleurer.

Il me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter, et murmura des paroles rassurantes. Lorsque j'eus fini de sangloter, il me prit par la taille et approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Il m'embrassa longuement et tendrement avant d'attraper sa veste et de l'enfiler.

"Allé viens, Epi doit nous attendre."

J'attrapai ma propre veste et le suivis jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.


	4. Nesrol

_PDV de Nesrine_

Je finissais de boire le doux liquide qui se trouvait dans mon verre lorsque Kol entra dans la cuisine, deux cravates à la main.

"Je mets laquelle?" me demanda-t-il en portant tour à tour les deux cravates à son cou.  
"La... rouge!"  
"T'es sûre? Je crois que je vais plutôt mettre la beige, ça va mieux avec ma couleur de cheveux!" annonça-t-il finalement en quittant la pièce.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de s'habiller, il m'invita à sortir et nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa voiture. Discrètement, je le regardai dans le rétroviseur, et remarquai une larme perler au coin de son œil. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour que je comprenne que les récentes morts de Finn, Esther et Mikael l'affectaient toujours. J'essayai donc d'engager la conversation.

"Tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là pour ça! Je t'aime, tu peux tout me dire!"

Il ne répondit pas et feignit de n'avoir rien entendu. Il ne me retourna pas non plus le "je t'aime"; il ne me l'avait jamais dit. Cependant, je ne doutais pas de ses sentiments à mon égard, car il avait fait preuve d'amour plusieurs fois depuis notre rencontre. Lorsqu'il m'avait invité à m'installer chez lui, et surtout lorsqu'il m'avait transformé en vampire, pour rester éternellement avec moi. Il changea immédiatement de sujet.

"Tu es sûre que tu ne voulais pas prendre une poche de sang, il faudrait que tu arrives à te contrôler au milieu de tous ces humains!"  
"Non c'est bon, je viens d'en boire une, et de toute façon Damon, Klaus, Rebekah et toi m'empêcheriez de tuer qui que ce soit."  
"On aurait quand même mieux fait d'en prendre une mais puisque tu insistes..."

Une fois arrivés devant chez Epi et Damon, il se gara et nous nous rendîmes devant la porte d'entrée. Kol sonna et nous attendîmes. Après quelques instants, il me regarda avec un sourire enfantin.

"Quoi?" demandai-je.  
"Rien, tu es très belle ce soir!" se contenta-t-il de répondre.  
"Un compliment de la part de Kol Mikaelson, étonnant! Mais merci!"  
"Que veux-tu, c'est jour de fête, je fais des efforts!"

Il me prit par la taille et m'embrassa fougueusement. Nos lèvres s'entrouvrirent et nous laissâmes nos langues se rencontrer, mais nous fûmes interrompus par le bruit de la porte.

"Oh! Je ne veux pas vous déranger mais... Entrez!"

Nous lui souhaitâmes un enthousiaste "Joyeux anniversaire!" avant de rentrer dans la demeure.


	5. Epimon

_PDV d'Epi_

"Damon, vient dans le salon! Nessy et Kol viennent d'arriver, il ne manque plus que David et Rebekah!"

Damon était assis sur le lit, me faisant dos. Je n'avais pas besoin de le voir pour savoir ce qu'il avait dans les mains, ce qu'il était en train de regarder.  
J'avais rencontré Damon trois ans plus tôt, lors d'un bal à thème organisé au lycée de Mystic Falls. Mais un mois après, Elena, la fille dont il était amoureux, est morte noyée. Même si je savais qu'il m'aimait, j'étais consciente du fait qu'il n'oublierait jamais Elena et que je ne la remplacerais jamais. Il resterait un vide dans son cœur, vide que je ne pourrais jamais parvenir à combler. Je me contentais donc de l'amour que nous nous portions mutuellement, tout en essayant d'oublier Elena.  
Depuis sa mort, Damon semblait avoir perdu l'envie de vivre, et ne s'amusait plus comme avant. Il était devenu plus renfermé, et s'isolait souvent pour pleurer son défunt amour. Mais de temps en temps, je percevais une lueur de l'ancien Damon, fêtard et extravagant. Seulement, cette impression se dissipait aussitôt qu'elle était apparue. Je souffrais du fait de savoir que je ne satisferais jamais totalement Damon et qu'il ne me porterait jamais un amour aussi grand que celui qu'il portait toujours à Elena.  
Comme à l'habitude, je feignis de ne pas remarquer sa détresse et le priai de venir saluer les invités.

"Allé Damon, viens, je vais bientôt ouvrir mes cadeaux, et tu manques à tout le monde là-bas..."

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et quittai la pièce, lançant un dernier regard par dessus mon épaule, uniquement pour voir Damon verser une larme sur la photo d'Elena qu'il regardait chaque soir.

_PDV de Damon_

Ep quitta la pièce. Je savais qu'Epi souffrait de mon attitude, et qu'inconsciemment, je lui rappelai toujours qu'elle n'était et ne serait jamais Elena. Mais la mort d'Elena m'avait laissé si dévasté que le dissimuler aurait été impossible. Je touchai une dernière fois la photo d'Elena que je tenais avant de la ranger dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit.

"Elena, si tu savais à quel point tu me manques..." murmurai-je avant de fermer le tiroir et de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre les invités, affichant une factice bonne humeur.


	6. Klamel 2

_PDV d'Amel_

Niklaus et moi étions les derniers invités à partir. La voiture de Klaus étant garée à plusieurs ruelle de la maison d'Epi et Damon, le trajet dura plusieurs minutes, et aucun de nous ne parlait. Klaus avait été de mauvaise humeur toute la soirée à cause de la présence d'Elijah, qui n'avait raté aucune opportunité pour se rapprocher de moi. Arrivés devant la voiture, j'attendais que Klaus l'ouvre, mis je le vis fouiller énergiquement ses poches avant de soupirer.

"J'ai dû oublier les clefs chez Epi, attends moi ici, je reviens!" s'exclama-t-il en se mettant à trotter dans la direction opposée.

J'attendis quelques instant et je m'adossai à la voiture. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que je n'entende des bruits de pas s'approchant de moi.

"Tu en as mis du t..." commençai-je avant de réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Klaus.

"Re-bonsoir Amel."

Elijah était à quelques mètres de moi, et me regardait, le regard empli de malice. Mon sang se glaça. Lorsque j'étais accompagnée, je n'avais pas peur de tenir tête à Elijah et de lui dire qu'il ne se passerait rien entre nous, mais là, j'étais seule. Seule dans une rue déserte, où crier serait inutile. Avant que je n'aie le temps de réagir, il était à quelques centimètres de moi et me regardai comme une proie qu'il allait dévorer. Je reculai d'un pas mais il attrapa mon bras, m'empêchant de m'éloigner d'avantage. Il approcha son visage du mien, et je détournai brusquement la tête. De sa main libre, il força mon visage à faire face au sien, puis il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'essayai de luter, sans succès, et Elijah commença alors à soulever ma robe et à m'allonger sur la voiture. Il caressai mes cuisses et sans que je puisse riposter, introduit sa langue dans ma bouche.

"Oh Amel si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de ça..." murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Il déchira ensuite ma robe et commença à la baisser jusqu'à ma taille lorsqu'il fut brutalement projeté à plusieurs mètres de la voiture. Klaus était arrivé, et il était furieux. Il se jeta sur Elijah et le roua de violents coup de poings, jusqu'à ce que son frère ainé soit couvert de sang. Alors que Klaus continuait de frapper Elijah, ce dernier lui attrapa la main et fit passer son bras derrière son dos, le cassant. Il projeta ensuite Klaus sur la voiture et se releva.

"Vous n'en avez pas fini avec moi, je reviendrai" déclara-t-il avant de prendre la fuite.

Après que Klaus ait remis l'os de son bras dans son axe originel, il hurla de toutes ses forces et donna un grand coup de poing dans le pare-brise, qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Klaus se tourna ensuite vers moi, toujours furieux, et chercha le moindre signe de faiblesse.

"JE VAIS LE TUER!" hurla-t-il en me voyant à moitié habillée.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues et, voyant ma détresse, Klaus me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter.

"Amel je suis tellement désolé, j'aurai dû rester avec toi!"

"Non, c'est bon," mentis-je, "il ne m'a rien fait... Je veux juste rentrer à la maison..."

"Je t'aime, tout va bien se passer.."


End file.
